


[Podfic] Devotion

by Podfics by Juuls (Juulna)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Space idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls
Summary: Fic summary: "Kylo knows that Rey enjoys him. Enjoys how he can make her body sing, how he tends to her. After a lifetime of desperately trying to survive, she responds eagerly to every new delight he can find for her. She enthusiastically shares her body with him and he tries to tell himself it’s enough.Sometimes he’s weak, in the small hours of the night, when she’s sated and allows him to hold her.I love you, I love you, I love you."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reylo Podfics





	[Podfic] Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220440) by [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/pseuds/Perry_Downing). 



> Posted with permission from the lovely Perry! This is a gift but also because I just do so love your work and wanted to read it into a certain form of life. I hope you like it, even if it's not super fancy!
> 
> (FYI, this was written post-TFA! My fave kinda Reylo. :D)

**Fic Author:** Perry_Downing

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter Length:** ~16:30

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iug006g0jsq1w37/Devotion.mp3/file) (12.0 MB)


End file.
